The Daugther Of My Enemy
by Alt-JR
Summary: Robin decide por primera vez mostrar sus sentimientos, sin embargo Starfire lo rechaza, una historia de amor poco convencional,en la que ahora Robin es el que sufre. RbXSt. RvXCb. CbXAb


**Hola! Este no es mi primer fic, debo decirlo, pero me moria de ganas por subirlo, espero les guste. **

**Sipnosis: Robin esta debastado, Starfire lo rechazo y no quiere volver a ablarle, por primera vez Robin saca sus sentimientos y es rechazado. Una historia de amor poco convensional, en la que a Robin le toca sufrir por Star. **

**Voy a aclarar edades para evitar confusiones. **

**Starfire:17**

**Robin:18**

**Raven: 17**

**Chico Bestia:18**

**Cyborg:21**

**Red X:18**

**Slade:37**

**Nuevo Personaje:17**

**Nuevo personaje inspirado en el personaje de Marceline (Hora de Aventura). CAnciones incluidas. **

**Disclaimer: Los Jovenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco el personaje de Marceline.**

* * *

**PoV Robin:**

Estoy en shock, todavía intentando asimilar las palabras de la que hubiera podido ser mi novia, estoy frente a ella, estamos en su cuarto, creo que por eso a dejado la puerta abierta, me ha rechazado y no entiendo porque

-Star, yo te amo, y se que tu a mi, te pido con el alma que seas mi novia- Le digo una vez, para demostrarle que no es mentira

-Robin, no puedo estar contigo, ya pasaron dos años desde que te conozco y recien te has dado cuenta de que me gustabas-Me dice mirandome fijamente

-Star, que paso con el 'Para siempre' te has olvidado lo que paso en Tokio? Yo te amo- Le digo otra vez

-Robin, no lo hagas mas dificil, no quiero estar contigo-

Sus palabras me dan en el corazon, mis piernas me fallan y caigo a sus pies, ella intenta apartarse pero me agarro de su cintura y mirando al piso, derramando lagrimas le suplico que se quede conmigo.

-Robin, yo no te amo-Me dice sin siquiera mirarme.

Intentando recuperar la poca dignidad que me queda, me paro y me dirijo a la puerta que todavía esta abierta. Se que ya es de noche, ya que las ventanas de Star siempre estan abiertas, deben ser las 8:30 pm, al acercarme a la puerta la miro y digo

-Buenas noches Starfire-

Y salgo de la habitacion, para mi suerte los demas no estan, tienen esa mala costumbre de dejarnos a Star y a mi solos, pero no me preocupo por donde esten, me encierro en mi cuarto. Pienso en ir a entrenar, pero me acabo de bañar asi que lo dejo para mañana, aun sigo molesto con migo mismo por dejar pasar las oportunidades que Star dice que me dio, me enfurezco y empiezo a golpear la pared.

Me siento al borde de mi cama y en el escritorio veo la foto que tengo de Starfire y yo, ella luciendo un hermoso vestido verde que le llagaba a las rodillas y yo ahí, con mi traje y mi antifaz, me enfurezco y agarro la foto, abro la ventana y la boto lejos, muy lejos.

Por primera vez en mi vida siento lo que es ser rechazado, nunca antes me habian rechazado y ahora por primera vez en toda mi vida, me ehcho a llorar en mi cama, las lagrimas corren y me aferro a mi almohada deseando que fuera Star la que me abrazara, no siento nada mas que dolor, dolor interno, un dolor que np puedo contarle a nadie, cierro los ojos e imagino momentos felices, y me doy cuenta que mis unicos momentos felices han sido con Star, nunca en mi vida me habia sentido mas feliz que estando con ella, y ahora tengo en claro que yo no le gusto, maldigo para mis adentros y en poco tiempo me quedo dormido.

* * *

Me despierto y miro el reloj, mierda he dormido hasta tarde, son las diez de la amñana, el equipo de seguro estara preguntandose porque, o peor, preguntandole a Star. Me miro en el espejo y veo que tengo unas terribles ojeras, me lavo la cara e intento disimularlas, me coloco un uniforme limpio y mi antifaz negro, salgo de la habitacion y al entrar a la sala lo primero que me encuentro es con Star abrazada de Speedy, me miran y siguen abrazados, me enfurezco pero no lo demuestro, me doy la vuelta y saludo a los demas.

-A que se debe su visita-Le digo a los titanes Este

-Los circuitos de la torre dejaron de funcionar y vinimos para pedirles ayuda pero Chispita ya lo arreglo-Dice Abeja mientras abraza a Cyborg

-Muy bien-Digo y sin pensarlo digo algo mas- Cyborg quiero que te quedes a cargo, Batman me ha invitado a quedarme un tiempo con el, pero solo ire por una semana, no le he podido decir que no, espero no les moleste- Digo mirandolo fijamente

Me mira incredulo, y creo que Starfire ya le ha contado lo que nos paso, creo que les ha contado a todos.

-Robin no te preocupes por nosotros, cuando te vas?- Me pregunta Raven con su tono de vos normal

-En dos horas- Digo y salgo de la habitacion


End file.
